Konoha High school!
by Just meh Aqain
Summary: This is my first story hope you like it! Its about naruto and the gang surviving high school and what life brings them... sasuXsaku naruXhina...  REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 A new beginning!

**So I deleted the other story cuz it was plain stupid! I didn't like it at all! Hope you enjoy this one! And yea … **

**It's technically my first story PR! **

Chapter 1 A new beginning!

"Sakura you almost ready hunny?" her mom asked "Yes Mom I'm almost done" she reply getting her bag for school. "Okay you have you schedule right, I gave you lunch money and you phones charged right?" her mom asked making sure she would be fine on her first day of school. "Yea mom I'll be fine ill make new friends watch. I'm sure I'm not the only new kid this year" sakura smiled at her happily and hugged her. "Okay well I was going to ask the driver to driver you but that would be too much attention so just take your car." Her mom hugged her and watched her drive away hoping she would be fine. Sakura was a mommies little girl. **(Yes I know its daddies little girl but well you'll see)**

Sakura found a parking spot and noticed everyone admiring her brad new car. Sakura took her iPod and walked to her class. Everything was set up for her already she just went in class waiting for it to start she got a seat by the window in the back and then everyone started to arrive. She saw a blonde girl coming in and smiled at her sakura smiled back and saw her coming towards her.

"Hi I'm ino" ino smiled at her and sat next to her. "I'm sakura nice to meet you" everyone had arrived and took a seat. A blonde loud boy walked in and sat with them. "Hi I'm naruto the most popular and awesome kid at the school your lives are now complete" he yelled sakura smiled and introduced herself "Yea right he may be forth at being those things" ino yelled. A boy with eyes that looked like pearls walked in he had his hair tied up in a pony tail and sat with them at the table. "Hi I'm neji" he said noticing sakura she smiled and introduced herself. (**Okay to make it shorter hinata, shikamaru, Tenten, temari, and sai arrived to the class and sat there and introduced themselves and blah blah**).

"So you're new here eh? That's cool" naruto said looking around for someone. "Yea where are sasuke hes going to be late? That never happens" ino said sakura looked around and saw many boys drooling over her. "Wow you got your fan boys already haha" said ino. Sakura smiled at her and had a light blush.

"So where you coming from, Canada" naruto joked."No the United States" sakura corrected "Oh well your hair is pretty unusual for you to be from over there" naruto commented and ino smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't mind naruto he's got no brain. Your hair is pretty honestly that's why those girls over there are hating" ino pointed at Karin and some other girls that were dawqing her. "Thanks"

*RING* RING* RI-* he hit the snooze button now for the 5th time. "_Damn stupid alarm clock uqh first day of school_" he thought. The onxy eyed boy got up and noticed it was 8:05. "What IM GOING TO BE LATE!" he jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. "SASUKE DON'T TELL ME YOUR STILL NOT READY" his mother yelled. "No I'm ready mom be down in a minute." He brushed his hair and put on any shirt and pants he found in his closer and flew out the door.  
>"I go to go mom" he gave her a kiss and took his motorcycle and drove to school. "But he didn't eat breakfast" she complained. "Let it go it's his lost" the dad said from the kitchen. She sighs and went back inside.<p>

"So is the teacher always this late" sakura asked and they all nodded. After a coupled of minutes sasuke had arrived almost out of breath and he noticed that the teacher wasn't there like always. "Ooof I made it" he mutter to himself. He saw everyone at the table like usual. He noticed pink hair_. 'What? Who's that girl? She's new this year. Damn she's pretty! NO! She's not just a girl yea even so.' _After getting those thoughts out of his head he walked to the table and sat next to sakura since it was the only chair left. "Where were you teme?" naruto asked "At my house idiot" he replied he turned to sakura waiting for her to introduced herself. Sakura turned to face and waited for him to introduced himself. Naruto and ino knowing what they were waiting for gave them a push. 

"Sasuke this is Sakura. Sakura this is sasuke" sakura smiled at him. "Hn" was all sasuke said. Sakura turned back to ino ignoring sasuke. Class had started 20 minutes ago and they still had no teacher. The class didn't mind at all. "Okay so show us your schedules" ino said taking hers out.

Sasuke's Neji's sakura's and Hinatas 

HOMEROOM: KAKASHI

MATH: ASUMA

ENGLISH: KURENAI

LUNCH

SCIENCE: ORCHIMARU

SOCIAL STUDIES: KAKASHI

GYM: GAI

ART: IRUKA

Naruto's Temari and Sai's

HOMEROOM: KAKASHI

ENGLISH: KURENAI

GYM: ANKO/GAI

LUNCH

MATH: ASUMA

SOCIAL STUDIES: KAKASHI

ART: IRUKA

SCIENCE: OROCHIMARU

Shikamaru's Ino's and Tenten's 

HOMEROOM: KAKASHI

ART: IRUKA

SCIENCE: ORCHIMARU

LUNCH

ENGLISH: KURENAI

SOCIAL STUDIES: KAKASHI

MATH: ASUMA

GYM: GAI/ANKO

"Ugh I have no classes with hinata besides this one" naruto complained knowing he wouldn't see his girlfriend much during the day. "I have all my classes with shikamaru" ino said happily that she would be with her boyfriend all DAY! "What a drag?" he mutter "WHAT WAS THAT SHIKAMARU?" ino yelled looking at shikamaru "Not- nothing gorgeous" he said looking very scared everyone just laughed at the coupled. "Looks like you and I have our classes together" hinata said to sakura. Sakura smiled and nodded. They chatted idly until kakashi showed up 10 minutes before class ended.

"Sorry I'm late I ran until an old lady and she needed help crossing the street." Kakashi said hoping they would believe him. "Yea right YOU WERE THE OLD LADY WHO NEEDED HELP" naruto yelled making the class laugh and kakashi blush. "Well okay let's begin then I'm kakashi you all know that and well do introductions tomorrow. For now we will have a sitting chart. You may all choose where and that's where you will be for the year." He said and waited for everyone to take a sit.

At Naruto's table it was: sasuke, sakura, ino, shikamaru, naruto, himata, neji, Tenten, temari, and sai. They all sat next to their girlfriends/boyfriends. Besides sakura and sasuke who refused to move from their seats. "Well then this is where you will all seat." Kakashi said writing down their names. "Okay for tomo-"he was cut off by the bell and everyone ran out of the class leaving the teacher on the front talking. _'This is a nice way to start the year'_ he thought. Sasuke and sakura were left behind while the other ran to the cafeteria for some free food announcement they heard. "How come you didn't run for the free food?" sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "How come YOU didn't run?" she asked him. He just rolled his eyes at her. "Does it look like I eat a lot?" sakura chuckled and shook her head. "Does it like I EAT a lot?" she asked his question again. "Can you stop asking MY same questions?" she looked at him and nodded and walked away from the class. '_She's different then other girls'_ sasuke thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the late bell. "Shit" he cursed under his breath and ran to his next class.

**Well there it is my first chapter! Uh I like this one better than other story. Hope you like it be nice please this is my first story! I'll update soon. And yea it short but I'll make the others longer maybe! **


	2. Chapter 2 She's Different

Chapter 2 she's different!

Sasuke arrived late for his class. "Well I hope this won't become a habit" Asuma said and sasuke shook his head. He sat at the table where sakura, hinata, and neji were! "Okay well since it's the first day of school we will just relax and get ready for anything else you may need to." Asuma said and took a seat. (**Yea I don't feel like writing anything interesting I will skip most school during my chapters**!) "So you're always late for everything?" sakura asked with a smirk on her face. "Hn no just today" sasuke said. "Oh okay then I'll bet anything this won't be the last time" she said. "You want to bet with me now" sasuke said. "Maybe" sakura had an evil smile on her face. "You know most girls would be yelling my name or drooling and begging to go out with" sasuke smirked "hmm well I'm not like other girls. I don't beg guys or I'm desperate. Guys come to me and it goes from there. If a guy is stupid to not notice me and ignore me then it's their lost" sakura smiled and so did sasuke. Hinata and neji were shocked not every girl would make him smile. They headed out after class ended. The rest of the class were nothing special. Hinata and sakura were walking to the cafeteria while neji and sasuke followed behind.

"So what do you think of sakura?" neji asked him. "Hn" was all he said "Oh come on sasuke that's all" neji asked sasuke eyed him and he knew what he wanted to hear. "She's different" sasuke said. Neji looked at him confused by his word. "She's different as in your into her?" he asked sasuke ignored the question and sat with naruto and the rest of the guys. Sakura and the girls sat at a different table. "So sakura I heard you made sasuke Uchiha smile. Damn girl you must be something else to make the ice cube soften up." Ino laughed while sakura smiled. "So he's known as the ice cube then" sakura said laughing. "Yea he acts pretty cool you know like the bad boy type but his got a sensitive side. Not everyone gets to see but we know it's there." Ino said. Sakura looked over at sasuke who seemed annoyed by naruto over at his table.

"He's pretty cool" sakura said. Ino's jaw dropped. "That's all you can say for him. You don't think his hot!" ino said. "Ino you have a boyfriend remember" said hinata! "Oh yea" ino looked at shikamaru who looked lazy as ever. "Well yea his cute but looks aren't everything you know?" ino agreed with sakura and the rest of the girls arrived. "So how you liking the school so far sakura?" Tenten asked her. "I like it it's pretty cool everyone here looks so nice" sakura said and Tenten smiled. "Yea most people here aren't annoying besides the fan boys girls have and the fan girls some guys have" temari said. They all nodded. "Do you miss you friends back over there?" ino asked. "Not really I mean they were my friends because I was just popular and had money" sakura looked down. "Well that just changed that not why were your friends" ino said putting her hand on her shoulder. They all smiled at her and kept on talking.

"So what sasuke do you think you found your soul mate?" naruto asked him. Sasuke glared at him and rolled his eyes. "Shut up dobe!" sasuke said. "You like her don't you!" naruto yelled. "Shut up naruto" sasuke yelled at him. "Fine lets go get some grapes since you're like in love with them" naruto said laughing sasuke blushed lightly. It was true sasuke did love grapes weird but he wasn't in love with them. Sakura was getting grapes as well. Naruto left them alone and went to another food area. "HN you taking all the grapes sakura" sasuke said behind her. Sakura jumped up he had scared her. "Oh god don't sneak up on me like that. And yea I love grapes do you have a problem with that?" she asked taking more grapes "well yea I do how am I going to eat any if you take them all" sasuke said "well You can eat any other fruit" sakura kept on taking grapes 'well why don't you?" sasuke stepped in to get some grapes before they were all gone. "Because I love grapes" sakura said. "Well so do I" sasuke took as many as he could but not many. Since sakura had taken them all. He went back to naruto and the others.

"Whoa you and sakura are made for each other" naruto said. 'Hn just causes we both like grapes yea your right" sasuke said sarcastically. "Well come one sasuke you like her and you know it we all do" shikamaru said lazily. "Whatever you guys say." sasuke said now lost in thought. After everyone had eaten they headed to the courtyard and sat at the table under the cherry blossom tree that was there.

"Uh let's go play basketball" Tenten suggested. "Uh yea lets go" ino added dragging shikamaru. Everyone went to the court except for sakura and sasuke. "So you don't play then" sakura asked him."Uh yea but I'm not in the mood." He answers not looking at her. "What do you like to do the most?" she asked him he turned to look at her. "Uh we have a band you know the guys and me." Sasuke said sakura looked at him surprised and interested. "Oh that's cool" sakura said "yea we need a lead female though" sasuke said. "Ahhh why don't you hold auditions?" she asked. "We would just get a bunch of fan girls I bet" he said not looking at her.

The day ended and they were outside just wondering what to do later. "Let's go to the mall?" ino asked looking at shikamaru. "We have band meeting" sasuke said bored out of mind. "Oh well can we come?" hinata asked. "Yea" naruto said happily. Sasuke looked at naruto and rolled his eyes. "It's a band meeting naruto" sasuke said "Who cares?" he said heading for his car along with hinata. They all left to Sasuke's house each in their own cars.

"Whoa nice house" sakura commented. "Hn' was all he said. "I'm home" was all he said and they all headed towards the fancy basement.

"So have you guys thought of any girl that would make a good singer?" shikamaru asked. "Nope not really" naruto said "Well sakura do you know how to sing?" ino asked with a smiled on her face. Sakura laughed "No not really!" sasuke eyed ino _'what is she doing she can't just invite anyone it not even her band' _he cleared his thought. "Well why don't you sing something for us?" naruto asked "What do you say sasuke?" he looked at him.

"Whatever let's see if she's good" he said. Sasuke pluged in his guitar. Naruto played drums, Neji played bass guitar. Shikamaru said the band was too troublesome so he would somehow help manage the band. Sai was backup singer with a guitar when Sasuke didn't use it. But when Sasuke did use the guitar, sai would play the key board.

"What song should I sing?" sakura asked. "Um let me choose?" ino asked sakura nodded. "Here sing unbroken by demi lovato" she said clapping her hands together. "Uhg a girly song" naruto whined as he set up his drums

_**Locked up tight  
>Like I would never feel again<br>Stuck in some kind of love prison  
>And threw away the key, oh, oh<br>Terrified until I stared into your eyes  
>Made me stop to realize<br>The possibilities  
>So, so<strong>_

_**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
>I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken<br>Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go  
>I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken<br>I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving  
>Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go<strong>_

_**So played out  
>The same lies with a different face<br>But there's something in the words you say  
>That makes you all feel so real<strong>_

_**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
>I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken<br>Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go  
>I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken<br>I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving  
>Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go<strong>_

_**No need for me to run, run, run  
>You're making me believe in everything<br>No need to go and hide, hide, hide  
>Gonna give you every little piece of me<strong>_

_**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
>I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken<strong>_

_**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken  
>I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken<br>Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, I'm letting go, go  
>I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken<br>I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving  
>Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go<strong>_

Everyone clapped after she finished. "Whoa that was amazing" ino yelled "Yea I think we found our singer" naruto said looking at sasuke!

"Hn I guess welcome to the band sakura" he said not looking at her. Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled at ino and the girls.

'Theres something about her. She's not like the others.' Sasuke was lost in her thoughts again…

**So there is chapter 2. I was bored so I decided to write the next one! I just love that song. PR I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 In my Head

Chapter 3 in my head!

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling really well rested. She was excited to see her new friends. She did her usual routine and headed downstairs. "How was your first day yesterday hunny? You came rather late for a school night?" her mom asked her as she settles her breakfast in front of her. "Sorry! It was great I made a lot of friends and I'm in a band now" she said happily. Her mom eyed her suspiciously. "A band?" she asked. "Yea um sasuke Uchiha is the leader I guess" she said taking a bite of her food. "Oh Uchiha! His nice boy!" her mom said "You know them?" she asked "Yea I know their family very well" her mom said and smiled. "Oh well then you'll have no problem at all"

"Of course not! Hurry along now you doesn't want to be late" sakura nodded and did as told. Sakura finished up and said goodbye to her mom. She arrived quite early thanks to her mom now. She sat in the table under the cherry blossom tree like day before and listened to her iPod.

"Sasuke hurry naruto is waiting outside for you" his mom said. He didn't answer and kept taking his time. 'Ugh why is naruto so early' he thought very annoyed at Naruto's actions. He finish and headed outside to where and impatient naruto waited. "Bye mom" he said before closing the door. 'Come on teme were qoin to be late" naruto whined and started walking. "What are you talking about dobe its super early?" he said as he got his keys out for the motorcycle. "What are you doing lets walk". Naruto said stopping in his tracks. "Why walk when we have 3 cars and a motorcycle?" naruto looked at sasuke and shook his head. "You will get fat if you never exercise sasuke come on lets walk well be late" sasuke ignored him and drove off in his motorcycle. "HEY… HEY WAIT SASUKE!" naruto ran trying to catch up after sasuke. "THEN AT LEAST GIVE ME A RIDE! SASUKE!" naruto yelled and after him. Sasuke didn't stop and soon naruto was left behind. 'Stupid teme his qoin to pay' naruto thought and took his direction to hinatas house.

"Ugh that loser making me early for school" sasuke walked to the cafeteria and went to their usual spot under the tree. He noticed sakura sitting there already. 'HN great she's here already' sasuke thought and walked over to her. Sakura took her headphones when she noticed sasuke sat next to her. "Whoa look who's on time today" sakura said smirking. "Very funny I told you it wasn't qonna happen aqain." He said without looking at her. Sakura started working on something in her note book without letting sasuke even have a look. They were silent for the whole time. Sakura writing and sasuke lost in thought. 'This girl she just sits there writing as if I don't exist. Why? If it were other girls they would be all up on me' sasuke didn't really quite understand her. He also couldn't get her out of his head. 'Why do I even care? She's just a girl.' "UGH!" sakura jumped at his out of nowhere reaction. "What's wronq?" sakura asked him. "Nothing sorry I didn't mean to scare you" sasuke closed his eyes and put his hands on his hands. 'Did I just apologize? God I'm losing it.' Sasuke didn't look up and kept thinking.

Sakura went back to her notebook. 'Well that was weird' sakura thought. 'Uh back to my song.' Sakura was really good at writing songs articles you name it. That notebook was her life all the songs there had a story or feelings she felt. She didn't let just anyone read it.

She kept writing. '**Call me maybe'** she smiled at her song title.

I threw a wish in the well  
>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<br>I looked to you as it fell  
>And now you're in my way<p>

I trade my soul for a wish  
>Pennies and dimes for a kiss<br>I wasn't looking for this  
>But now you're in my way<br>Your stare was holding'  
>Ripped jeans, skin was showing'<br>Hot night, wind was blowing'  
>Where you think you're going, baby?<p>

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,  
>but here's my number, so call me maybe<br>it's hard to look right, at you baby,  
>but here's my number, so call me maybe<p>

'Yea that's a good start' sakura smiled and put her book away noticing everyone was coming to sit with them. "You guys were early today" ino said noticing sasuke wasn't his usual self. "Yea" sakura laughed. "SASUKE!" naruto yelled sasuke put his head up and rolled his eyes at naruto. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME JUST LIKE THAT?" naruto yelled. "As you can see very easy" sasuke said without a care in the world. "Your qonna PAY for that" naruto threaten. "Yea right" sasuke said naruto complained to hinata about sasuke being unfair that he was trying to be nice so sasuke wouldn't get fat. Hinata nodded and listen. "Okay well now that that's over" ino said clapping her hands together. "Sasuke you need to let sakura know all the details about the band. You know schedules, your sound, and the songs." ino smiled at him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. 'She couldn't be more annoying could she?' sasuke thought and nodded. "Wow no insult today" ino smirked hoping to pick a fight with him like every other day. Sasuke stared at the tree not wanting to talk. Ino gave up and looked at sakura. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders. The bell rang and they all headed to their first class. Sasuke stayed behind sakura noticed and debated on whether to talk to him or not. She decided not to. She got the vibe that sasuke was very annoyed at this moment and followed the rest inside.

'Come on sasuke you look depressed I bet' sasuke told himself. 'Maybe naruto and neji are right! Maybe I do like her? I'll have to test this. Yea that's what I'll do. I'll see how I feel around her' sasuke headed to class with his plan in mind. He wanted to know what he was feeling. Sasuke arrived and noticed everyone chatting and the teacher not in yet. He sat in his assigned seat next to sakura. "What were you doing teme?" naruto asked "HN just thinking" he said as he turned to sakura who was writing in her book. "What are you doing nerd?" sasuke asked her. Sakura looked up. "Not school work I can tell you that smart mouth" sakura smirked and kept writing. 'Okay so far I fell nothing' sasuke thought. Everyone was in their own conversation. Sasuke looked at sakura like. Sakura looked up at him again. "Do you need anything sasuke? It's kind of rude to stare at people you know." She closed her notebook. "HN" was all he said sakura rolled her eyes at him and turned to look outside the window.

"Hey" someone walked up to sakura. Sakura had seen him in her last class yesterday. "Hi" sakura smiled at him "I'm kiba" he held out his hand. "Sakura" as they shook hands. "Yea I saw you yesterday. Um I was uh thinking if you would like to grab lunch with me today?" he was blushing. Sasuke watched the two smiles and noticed how kiba was blushing. 'He likes her too? What do I mean by too? I don't like her' sasuke felt something in his stomach and chest.

"Uh. Su-"sakura got interrupted by sasuke. "She can't we have a band meeting at lunch" sasuke said without thinking about what he was doin. "Oh" kiba said disappointed "some other time then" sakura nodded and kiba left after he glared at sasuke. "We have a meeting at lunch?" sakura eyed him. "We do?" naruto asked surprised. "Yea we need to tell sakura all the details like ino said" sasuke didn't bother to look at anyone. 'What did I do that for? I didn't have any meeting planned.' Sasuke was lost in thought he didn't hear the teacher walk in.

"Sorry I'm late guys I was helping guy with something" the class didn't bother to yell liar since it was worthless he wouldn't change. "Okay well do the introductions now shall we, you will say your name and things you like and describe yourself okay" he got his roster out and said the first name on the list. "Karin" Karin got up and turned around to face everyone. "My names Karin, I like shopping I hate people taking what's MINE!" she looked at sakura and rolled her eyes at her. Sakura chuckled she found it amusing that karin hate her for no reason. "I'm really fun, pretty, outgoing, caring, loving, funny, sin-" Kakashi cut her off "Okay thank you" karin folded her hands and sat down. "Well go on from table to table now. Until finally it got to sakura, "My names sakura, I've just moved here from the united states. I enjoy music very much, I like to sing, and I dislike YOU."Sakura pointed at Karin and smirked everyone laughed at her karin blush and stood up. "Sit down" kakashi ordered. sakura kept going "I'm pretty outgoing and fun and yea" Kakashi smiled "Thank you and last but not least Uchiha" Sasuke was looking at sakura and didn't hear his name being called, all the girls besides the ones on his table yelled his name and blah blah. "Your turn" sasuke nodded at sakura and the understood what she meant. "Uh I'm sasuke I don't dislike anything besides my fan girls. I like uh to sing and yea" sasuke sat down. "Okay then we're done for today I will see you al-" the bell cut him off again.

"Teme you okay you seem spaced" naruto walked besides his best friend to their next class. "Yea" sasuke didn't look at anyone along the way. "Okay well see at lunch then" naruto went to his next class. 'Uh this great I got jealous when kiba asked sakura to have lunch with her, and I stared at her too much in class.' He shook his thoughts and arrived to class. Sakura was already there with hinata. "Hey" sakura smiled at him. Hinata left them alone and went to talk to neji. "Hi" he sat down not looking at her. "You okay, you seem different then yesterday" she asked as she sat next to him. "Yea I'm fine" he turned to her and just looked at her smiled. Sakura got her notebook out aqain and started writing aqain. Everyone had arrived and the teacher wasn't in. Kakashi walked in. "Guys sorry Asuma isn't here today, so you will all just get a free period. You may leave or stay don't matter." And with that everyone left. "Let's go outside naruto and the others ditched class" hinata announced to sasuke and sakura. "uh ill catch up." Hinata nodded and left with neji hoping sasuke would stay behind with her. "What do you write in there?" he asked trying to look at book. "Nothing just something's" she said without looking at her. "Is it your diary or something?" he laughed. Sakura look at him and smiled. "no I uh write songs" she blushed when she said that. Sasuke looked at her in shock. "Really? Uh I do too" he smirked. "Oh do you write all the songs for the band then?" she sat completely looking at him now. "Yea most of them" sakura nodded. "can I see one of them?" sakura looked at him and thought about it. She nodded and handed him the notebook. "their all kind of just based on my feelings they all have something behind them." She eyed sasuke as he read one of her songs. 'She's good, she knows how to really write.' Sasuke smiled without knowing sakura was staring at him. He looked up and met her eyes. "These songs are good." Sakura smiled at his comment. "Thanks" she took the book back. "You should sing one of them at practice you know we could use them and all." He wasn't looking at her anymore. She nodded and stood up and grabbed her bag. "come on lets go with the guys." He nodded and followed closely behind. 'She's really something else. I don't mind her presence at all' he smiled to himself and realized that he had been smiling quite a lot now. It was all because of sakura.

They reached the cafeteria and before they reached d the table karin stepped in front of sakura stopping them both. "So who do you think you are huh?" sakura was confused. "Excuse me? Did you not pay attention to my introduction. I think everyone did" sakura smirked at her and try to go around her. Karin grabbed her arm. "Listen to me you don't just come here and insult me in front of everyone and just take sasuke away from me. You think your all that huh? Well you're not hunny and you aren't fooling anyone with that fake attitude of your! Watch your back and stay AWAY FROM MY SASUKE and if YOU ever insult ME AGAIN YOU WILL PAY GOT IT" karin let her arm go and started to walk away. The rest of the gang walked towards them. Sakura grabbed Karin's arm hard and strong. "Listen to me and listen carefully. I didn't insult you I was saying the truth what I didn't like wasn't that what we were supposed to do? And I didn't take sasuke from you AND HE AINT yours he never will YOU ARE A LITTLE BICTH. The only one that's fake here is you. Thinking you own everyone. Yea even your own little wants so called friends here don't like you. No ONE does. I aren't letting you treat me like a piece of trash everyone else may let you do that but I am NOT like everyone else. You don't want to get on my bad side trust me you don't." karin started to cry and try to get her arm lose but sakura tighten the grip. "Threaten me again and you'll regret it." Sakura threw her arm pushing her back. Karin left running. Sakura sigh and sat down at the table. "Whoa yea Sakura hah" ino clapped. "NOW that's having balls" naruto yelled out. Sakura just looked at him weirdly. "Uh okay naruto!" shikamaru put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head in disapproval. "You showed her who's boss!" Tenten smiled at her. "Yea I guess" the bell rang and they all left for their 3rd period.

"Hey sakura!" sasuke called after her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Yea?" she smiled at him. "I thought we could walk together?" he asked. "Sure" they kept walking silently. They sat at their usual table with neji and hinata. "You seem very uh friendly today?" neji smirked. Sasuke just looked at him. "HN I'm myself." Sasuke didn't look at him. "No you're not. You didn't insult ino in the morning, you were nervous for the introductions, and you've smiled so much today." Sasuke stared at him "HN" neji laughed. "So did you finally realize you like sakura?" sasuke looked down and then at him. "Yea I do and I don't think she likes me though," sasuke sigh. "Ah your hurt?" neji stated making sasuke mad. "I don't want to talk about it." Class ended and they headed for lunch.

"Okay so band meeting" naruto said as he stuff with all the fruit he had gotten. Everyone was there already at their usual spot. "so uh sakura we usually write our own songs and get the sound ourselves." Naruto said looking at sasuke to take over. "We don't really have a schedule we just practice when were all available unless we have a show planned" sasuke said and sakura nodded. "I think that's it" naruto said "Okay sounds good" sakura looked around. "Who are looking for?" ino asked her. "Uh kiba, this meeting was short maybe I could still have lunch with him." Sasuke over head and stared out the window ignoring them. Kiba was nowhere to be seen though. Lunch ended and they all headed to their classes.

XXXXXX

School had ended quickly even though sakura had that little encounter with karin. She hadn't seen her after that. Sasuke was heading to his motorcycle when he heard ino calling out his name. "Sasuke WAIT up" ino yelled until he stopped. "What do you want?" ino rolled her eyes. "I know you like sakura we all do" sasuke just looked at her. "Well whatever then lose her for good" with that ino walked away. Sasuke left home wanting some sleep.

"Hunny your home early" his mom greeted sasuke at the door. "Yea I'll be in the basement" she nodded

'uh great so everyone knows I like her and I can't stop thinking about her' sasuke pluged in his guitar and got ready to sing.

Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
>Aint that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.<br>You aint gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.  
>Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.<p>

Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go.  
>Ill be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.<br>You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
>I can see it going down, going down.<p>

In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>You'll be screaming no.  
>In my head, its going down.<br>In my head, its going down.  
>In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.<p>

Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
>When it comes down to it, it's just a game.<br>Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
>Get down to business lets skip foreplay.<p>

Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go.  
>Ill be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.<br>You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
>I can see it going down, going down.<p>

In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>You'll be screaming no.  
>In my head, its going down.<br>In my head, its going down.  
>In my head.<p>

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
>You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.<br>Shell be screaming out when it all goes down.

Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go.  
>Ill be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.<br>You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
>I can see it going down, going down.<p>

In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>You'll be screaming no.  
>In my head, its going down.<br>In my head, its going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>You'll be screaming more.  
>In my head, its going down.<br>In my head, its going down.  
>In my head.<p>

Sasuke sigh and noticed that naruto and neji were there smirking. "I knew it that song's for sakura isn't it" naruto yelled "No just no" sasuke lay down on the couch. "you know kiba doesn't like you. For what you did and ruin his lunch" naruto sat on the chair. "yea well I don't like him either." sasuke looked at the ceiling "Uchiha just be honest with her and tell her you like her." Neji suggested. "Yea well see right now we have to keep karin away from me and kiba away from her" sasuke looked at his friends seeing if he could count on them. They all nodded. 'I'll tell her when the times right I just have to be nice and spend time with her take things slow. I like her and that's proven I can't lose her to someone like kiba!' sasuke was determine to tell sakura and find out if she liked him.

**So there's my next chapter! I think it's the longest one ;O I like this songs yea I just do haha I hope you like it! REVIEW! I wrote it in like 4 hours haha Ill update soon!**

**Songs;**

**Call me maybe by carly rae jepsen **

**In my head by Jason derulo **


	4. Chapter 4 Distracted

Chapter 4 Distracted

**So I decided I would write from sakura's point of view. Instead of describing it all and yea, it's all from her point of view. Maybe ill switch back to and forth between her and sasuke I'll let you know though.**

"Sakura!?" I heard my mom yell out. "What is it mom?" I asked her knowing I wasn't late for school yet if anything early. "Come down here a minute?" I walked down half ready my hair wasn't curled completely so yea I looked funny at the moment. My mom looked at me then laughed at little. "Not funny mom! Now what's wrong? why you call me?" She stopped laughing and headed for the window in the living room. She pointed outside. I turned to see what she was pointing at and someone was standing outside a car waiting for someone. "Who is that?" I was trying to get a better view. "Its sasuke Uchiha hunny!" she said so casually like this was a normal thing. "Sasuke?" what was he doing here?

"Well go outside and ask what he wants?" my mom opened the door for me. "Are you crazy mom? Look at me I look ridiculous. I can't let him see me like this?" I hurried back upstairs to try and finish up quickly. I took 20 more minutes. I did my make up lightly and grabbed my bag. "Is he still waiting there?" I asked hoping he was. For some reason I didn't mind being around him. He was a jerk never really paying attention to anyone. Being mean to his friends I guess that was him. I can't stand jerks at all. But him I didn't really mind him he made me feel different. I had never paid any attentions to guys who didn't pay attention to me. Even though sasuke was quiet and seemed as if I bug him I can't help but feel happy when he's near. Not that he will ever see me as anything else. Like I said to him I don't go to guys, guys go to me. "Yea his still there! Now go hurry" I did as told and went outside.

"Hey?" he looked at me and smirked. "Hey….. Nice house" he commented I smiled at him "thanks! Um what are you doing out here?" I was as interested I knowing what he wanted as my mom. "Well naruto has some kind of big news for us, he told me to pick you up. Since you don't know where he lives and all" I nodded wait how did he know where I lived. "Oh well uh who told you where I lived sasuke?"

"My mom knows your parents so she gave me the address." I nodded "Well I will go get my things then. You want to come in?"

**Sasuke's POV **

"Sure" I followed her closely behind. Her mom was on the kitchen when we walked in. sakura closed the door behind her and I just waited there as she went through her bag. "Sorry I can't find my cell" she mutters looking everywhere. "It's all good." She looks really pretty today. Should I tell her? No that would be weird, but I like her maybe I should. "I'll be right back ill check in my room you can have a seat you know" she smiled at me and I took a seat at the couch.

Sakura's POV

Great where did I leave it? "Uh yea under my bed." As I thought it was under my bed and pretty much out of battery I forgot to charge it last night. Well ill charge it later I grabbed, my charger and headed downstairs before my mom noticed sasuke. "I found it." He smiled and got up. "MOM I'm leaving" I grabbed everything and my books. "Wait Hunny what did sasuke want? Did he ask you out yet" I felt a blush forming. She walked out of the kitchen coffee in hand. She froze when she saw sasuke standing there. He had a light blush he smiled at her politely. "Oh uh good morning sasuke ah ha well I didn't KNOW you were invited in" my mom eyed me. "Yea well I got to go mom"

"Is he driving you?" I nodded."Yea I am I hope that's no problem" sasuke asked in a very nice soothing voice. "Of course not" and with that we left. God that was so embarrassing.

He opened the door for me. I was kind of shocked I mean yea he wasn't a jerk to me but he was never this nice either. "Thanks" he nodded and drove to narutos. "So were qoin to be late for school or what?"

"Yea I think we are you don't mind do you" he smirked "Nah I don't" it took 20 minutes to reach his house. "Here we are dobes house" I unbuckled my seat belt and before I knew it he was opening the door for me. "Thank you" he smiled and headed for the house. He ranged the bell. A really man that looked so MUCH like naruto answered. God he could be narutos twin for all I knew. He was a bit older but not much. "Hey sasuke good to see you" we walked in. "Hi you must be sakura?" he guessed right "Yea I am, how did you know?" I had a right to know didn't I. "well I know your parents and that pink her of yours makes you completely hard not to remember you" he smiled and I nodded. It was right my pink hair made me stand out everywhere I went. "Well narutos in the basement." Sasuke nodded and I followed him behind.

"Hey" naruto greeted us. "Hey naruto" I smiled and sat down at the couch while sasuke lay down at the bean bag there.

Sasuke's POV

Sakura was just writing in her notebook again I figured another song. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I didn't know whether to answer it or not. I decided to incase it was my mom or dad.

From: naruto

Hey talk to sakura man, I'll leave and get some coffee okay just talk to her.

I looked at naruto and he smirked and stood up. "Hey you guys want something to drink coffee or anything?" Sakura asked for a glass of orange juice. Naruto knew what I wanted so he walked off leaving us alone like he said he would.

"Hey, what you'd writting?" She looked up and gave me that sweet smile. "Just another song" As I walked up to her I heard a very obnoxious noise. Yea ino walked in.

"Sakura!" she sat next to her and I took my seat again. "Hey" they started talking idly. Naruto and the rest walked in.

"Hey what happened?" naruto asked me. I just looked at ino and he nodded. "You'll get your chance."

"So what's the big news naruto?" Ino asked "Not like it's any of your business" I stated. She sticks her tongue at me. "So my dad booked the band to play!" I sat at the edge of my chair now. "What? are you for real?" "Yea I mean he's heard us play and he's booking us at some big sweet sixteen I don't know the details but I know it's a huge thing. They are extremely popular and own a fashion company industry here I don't know exactly. They have connection with almost everyone music producer in konoha, Japan, everywhere and that could be a big start for us." Naruto had a huge smile on his face. "Dude your actually getting us somewhere" Everyone was cheering and minato walked in.

He sighed, "Naruto I said I got you an audition okay? Her stepdad wants to hear some bands then show them to his daughter!" naruto looked at him confused. 'And what did I say?" naruto asked I sighed. "Well thanks minato!" I got up "Okay let's rehearse"

"Hey sakura you write songs don't you?" Ino asked and sakura nodded. "Let's hear one yea?"

"Uh if it's okay sure." I nodded and set my guitar up.

Sakura's P.O.V

"Okay sakura choose wisely!" I looked through my notebook and decided to sing 'Distracted' don't ask why but I think I based this one on sasuke. Hopefully he won't notice. I shook my thoughts and breathed in.

**I was doing just fine  
>'Til you messed with my mind<br>Why'd you have to be so perfect?  
>Now you're stuck in my head<br>I'm losing sleep over it  
>I don't know how to be objective<strong>

**Having trouble staying focused  
>Can't pretend that I don't notice<br>How you make me feel inside**

**Chorus:  
>I get so distracted<br>When you come around  
>My heads in the clouds<br>I can't seem to concentrate at all  
>Don't you know that I get so distracted<br>When I see your face  
>Get caught in a daze<br>Sometimes I don't know what to do  
>I get so distracted by you<strong>

**By you  
>That's right<strong>

**Wonder if you're aware  
>I really don't mean to stare<br>But you know I just can't help it  
>I try to stay in control<br>Yes I do but I don't  
>I guess I must be losing it<strong>

**Having trouble staying focused  
>Can't pretend that I don't notice<br>How you drive me out of my mind**

**Chorus**

**What have you done to me?  
>I'm not the one I used to be<br>You've got me all confused  
>Maybe that's just what you meant to do<strong>

**Oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh**

**Having trouble staying focused  
>Caught up in the undertow<br>I'm thinking bout you all of the time….**

"Great Job!" I heard ino say sasuke just smiled at me. 'Uh admit it sakura you like him. But does he like you.' "Hello earth to sakura" I heard ino snap her fingers. "Oh sorry what's up." I sat down at the couch there. "That's for sasuke isn't it" I didn't say anything. She gasped and whispered. "YOU DO LIKE HIM!" I nodded and felt a light blush forming. "OMG this is great He likes you too" I blinked twice "Really?" I smiled and I felt happy. She nodded.

Sasuke's POV

'That was something. God how I wish I knew what her sand ino are talking about. Great now I'm being nosy ugh'  
>"hey sasuke" Shikamaru sat next to m. "What's up?" he sighed "so I heard you like sakura" I looked at him. Did naruto tell everyone already? "Yea" he nodded. "Women are troublesome you know. So loud and bossy. But sakura looks different then ino maybe you'll get lucky and find yourself a quiet one." I laughed "Yea I'd hate to be with someone like ino, no offense." I would I mean that girl is too much to handle, how does shikamaru do it? I have no idea. "Well ino juts told who sakura likes?" I turned my head so quickly his way I could have sworn I pop it. "Really, who?" he sighed lazily "Well she sai-"Naruto cut him, off. "Okay guys I think that with sakura and sasuke as our writers we WILL make it big someday." I glared at naruto for cutting shikamaru off. Ino walked over to us and grabbed shikamaru's hand. With that I was left so she did like someone, was it me or maybe kiba? I mean she seem interested in him.<p>

"My dad said that the man that wants to hear us isn't in town often, so we'll play for them this afternoon." I nodded I hope that the girl who's birthday well be playing for isn't a fan girl.

We spend the whole day at narutos house at 2 we decided to leave and meet at my house at 5 so we could all drive to the man's house.

Sakura's POV

"Hey sakura" I heard sasuke called over my shoulder. "Hey sasuke" I smiled at him. "I; give a ride back home, since I brought you here. That is you like." She nodded and headed out.

We drove silently all the way back. As I parked in front of her house I noticed another car outside. It wasn't there this morning. I looked at her wondering if she would tell me whose it was.  
>"My dad's home." She smiled brightly as a young man maybe in his late 20s or 30s really young with green eyes. "his your dad?" I asked she nodded. "Yea." I smiled "his young" I got out of the car and opened the door for her. I could feel her dad stare at me as I did "Thank you sasuke, hey um I don't know if I can make it tonight, you know since my dad's home. But I will try I'm sorry." I nodded "Ill talk to naruto don worry." She smiled and stared to walk away.<p>

Sakura's POV

I heard sasuke walking back to the driver's seat. But stopped and smiled at my father who was looking at him. "Hey princess" he turned to me and gave me a hug. "Hi daddy" my dad was hardly ever home always busy traveling and focused on our companies. "Whose that young man/" he waved at sasuke who was getting on his car. "A friend that's all" he nodded "Ahhh well his Fugaku son isn't he?" I nodded. "You know the Uchiha's right?" he smiled "Yea I do were very good friends and work together all the time." I nodded and started to walk inside.

"So hunny I know your birthday is in about 9 months right?" I nodded "Yea why?" he smiled and my mom walked in. "well honey I know you don't want anything big or extravagant but I think you deserve it." My mom smiled widely. I could sense that this wasn't qoin to end well. "Mom I told you I don't want a party." My dad sighed. "Hunny I insist." My mom was serious now. I knew they wouldn't let me off the hook I was turning sixteen I mean they threw a party when I lost my first tooth. 'Ugh great'

"Fine but I will be IN CHARGE. I will choose whatever I want okay MOM?" she nodded happily. "Well okay now that's settled. I want you to start looking at bands okay. Uzumaki Music Industries has a band, well the owners son has a band." I blinked in confusion. Was my dad trying to book my band for my party? I don't think my mom's told him I'm IN THAT band. "Wait dad? Naruto Uzumaki?" he nodded "You know him; you must go to the same school." I nodded and looked at my mom who seemed confused as well I guess she didn't know that my dad was planning on meeting bands either.

"Um dad that band you talki8ing about IM in that band." He shook his head. "What you're in a band?" I nodded he looked at my mom. "Why is she in a band? She should be taking extra classes on business and fashion" he raised his voice at my mom at the end. "Well hunny it's just a hobby she has not like she will want to be a famous singer one day. She know what he destiny is." I knew this was going to happen my mom would always encourage me to do new things but my dad. Eh not so much he only wanted me to be preparing myself to run the business one day. "Sakura hunny if you want to do something else when you're not at school o can get you a place at the company. That is where you should be not in some band." I sighed "Dad I like singing and writing songs I mean I get stressed out too you know. And music helps me take some of that off" he shook his head in disapproval. "No I want you to quit." I gasped in disbelief "What no! I'm not quitting dad" he stood up and looking down on me. "YOU'RE QUITING AND THAT'S FINAL. i will get you your part time job at the company you can start learning how to run them. END OF DISCUSSION." And he walked away. He was serious I could feel my eyes getting watery but decide to hold them in. "You can't tell me what to do? YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY REAL DAD" I shouted at him. My mom stood up "Sakura that's enough stop acting like a baby. Don't ever say that again." She went to my 'Dad' and who was looking at the floor. I walked away to my room and slammed the door shut…

**There sorry it took so long. I will explain the whole sakura situation next chapter. AND REVIEW. Any ways I've started a community and yea it's being worked on slowly but message me ill let you know the details okay. IM RECRUTING MEMEBERS, it's all about sasuke and sakura fics. I'm looking for peopled to make the community official. Well that's all if interested Pm me. See you next time. REVIEW!**


End file.
